


After The Reset

by Dazon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 4th wall shenanigans, F/M, School kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazon/pseuds/Dazon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything, has been reset once more. Will Asriel and Frisk get together?<br/>Will we see more implied soriel?<br/>will there be school stuff?<br/>Find out in after the reset.<br/>directly after the end of choices.</p><p> </p><p>Red belongs to taxiderby</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I spent a little bit writing this chapter, sorry they're gonna be short until we get to the whole shift in the story, after the whole saving Asriel biz.

Sans woke up, his left eye glowed blue.  
"no, no, i can't lose everything." He was panicking, he looked out his window.  
"sunlight, that's good, at least I'm still on the surface. so, what happened to cause this reset?" images flashed in his mind and a figure, no two similar ones, he couldn't remember. Clearly, he must have had a big part of the RESET, but who was he.

Gaster stood there alone, back to how he was three years ago. All goopy and deformed. He was saddened when he realised that for three years he had a Family again, all for it to be taken away, he thought he was alone, until he heard a voice in his head.  
《I can help you only, this once, if I influence too much he'll find me, tell Frisk, She's on her own for now, but I will be watching》  
Gaster nodded.

Flowey woke up, he looked at his... leaves?, "no he thought, I don't wanna be a flower again, NO!" He remembered what had happened before the RESET. "This is worse then death, but I guess it is better than the destruction of the world and all my friends." He tried to feel emotion, he could, barely, like a brief memory. He slumped over, and coughed, "Frisk," he cried out to the air hoping he would maybe be heard. "get here soon, please." He said as he slowly began to wilt.

Frisk awoke with a start, she looked at herself, "younger, by three years." She thought.

She started thinking, her head hurt, that last timeline was a blur, remembering most things but forgetting a lot of others.

She sat up in bed just sitting for awhile until she checked the date on her clock, next to her bed.

"SHIT! I NEED TO SAVE ASRIEL AGAIN!" She thought.  
She got dressed in her blue and purple sweater, and rused downstairs.

When she went downstairs, everyone was already there waiting for her.  
"i already told them kiddo, so let's make this soul and go!"  
In the last timeline, she hatched a plan to save Asriel with the power of strong bonds and souls, and now she had to do it again, thank Sans for remembering.

It worked the soul stayed stable, Frisk and Sans rushed out Frisk was determined to SAVE Asriel again.  
"kid what caused the reset, I remember, me dying, is that it,"  
"not just you, me, Asriel, and everyone else, plus the entire destructive of our universe, I remember, two gods fighting, one the destroyer, and one our creator, he took our souls and used them to reset. That's what I remember."  
"i guess that is pretty bad, now common, grab my hand, i know a shortcut" She grabbed his hand, and they vanished in broad daylight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are we gonna save the man who speaks in hands?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short one super short one, I swear that the next chp. is much longer, and in the chp. following, the story change and school shit will start

There she was stuck in Waterfall, a grey door waiting for her.

She remembered the door, and the man behind it, "Good ol' Grandpa Gaster" she remembered her time with him in the past timeline.

She was about to open the door, when it opened and the Man was a regular skeleton.  
"GRANDPA GASTER!" she jumped up and hugged him.  
"Not yet, we still gotta wait five weeks if things play out like last time, 1 1/2 years if Sans still proposes." Gaster chuckled.  
"Well your my honorary Grandpa." Frisk stated.  
Sans appeared, "sorry must have acidentaly let g-, dad!"  
"Hello son, haven't seen you in..... 24 hours, oh how the world ends."  
"well at least you're already here, that saves me the worrying of finding a way to help you, so what do you remember from the last timeline?"  
"I remember a being of great power, a clever little being, he was always so helpful, a little too helpful. Earlier today, he came to me and told me to tell frisk that you're on your own for now, but he will be watching."  
"Alright, that's sorta creepy, but then again he is a god, now let's go Asriel is wilting, remember?" Frisk was in a hurry.  
"Alright, let's go. Grab on you two." and with a few steps they vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that this is better and that it will get better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's finnaly add in some stuff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I finnaly have added a change.

wey just stayed there planted, hoping she would come soon, hope, he could feel it grow steadily bigger. He felt his feelings more, he seemed to feel more every second. She was near, with the soul, soon to be his.  
He heard the footsteps, and turned around, they stopped and there stood the human girl, the comedian, and the man who speaks in hands.

They walked toward the light, and there they saw him, the wilting flower, but he was smiling. "Good, you're here, I was hoping you would be here soon." He coughed.  
"Alright, you ready Azzy?"   
He nooded, and she pushed him the soul.

The same blast as before knocked them all down, Frisk getting the most impact.

Asriel was the first to wake up."Oh, my head, I forgot about that blast," He looked over taking in his surroundings, he looked down he had arms and legs, he looked around and saw Frisk lying on the floor.  
"OH SHIT! FRISK!" He screamed, as he ran over to her.  
"Frisk, no, not again, I can't lose you for another month." He sobbed.  
"Please just wake up!" He cried.

Sans woke up to see Asriel crying, holding Frisk. He went to wake Gaster, he woke up quietly.  
"hey kid,"  
"Yeah Sans?"  
"let's go we gotta wake her up."  
Asriel's expression brightened.  
"You're right we know how!" He said excited and hopeful.  
Sans pulled out his phone,  
"hey alphys, we're comming back now, i need you ready to leave." He paused.  
"no, not for that, that problem has finnaly been resolved. tell the rest we that frisk absorbed too much magic and tell them me and frisk are gonna be out cold for a week, alright, ok, yes i am actually, alright, really you can how long will that take, thats great, thanks alphys."  
"Good news?" asked Gaster  
"great actually, alphys said she could speed up the process, and make it less painful and energy sapping, witch means if it does make me pass out it, i'm gonna wake up in a few days instead of a week, and the kid will wake in the same ammout too!"  
"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" the skeletons grabbed his shoulders and they were in a living room for about 10, seconds then they were in a lab.  
Alphys imeaditly went to work on tweaking her gene splicer (why she had this, to make some weird hybrids for anime reasons)

3 days later

"Oh boy," Frisk woke up lazily, wanting to know how long she lost, "Azzy wake up!"  
"huh," he woke up from his chair near her bed.  
"Hey sleepy head, how long was I out, I'm guessing the same five weeks?"  
"No, only three days." He replied happily.  
She was suprised, "Wow seriously, nice, so did anything new happen that didn't before?"  
"Yeah actually we have a new friend, Undyne decided to adopt a girl around our age."  
"Really, what's her name,"  
"Take a wild guess," said a girl, dressed in a red cloak, walking through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We have red now, you guys wouldn't tell me if you wanted her or not, so I decided to do it, I asked her creator on tumblur and got the thumbs up so yeah, I'm adding her nothing you can do now!
> 
> and to a particular person who might be reading this soon, I am allowed to ship anyone with anyone. If you don't know try to guess who I'm gonna make a couple. he hehehehe
> 
> It's not friskriel that's an obvious one and also if you did not know this, it is my absolute OTP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Some New Friends and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Day of school, new friends, and a small lesson in magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things,  
> First, Dear god I took way to long to post this chp. whoops sry, for I had to go to a few of my friends and ask them what kind of powers they want, and then I had to figure out how I was gonna add them to the story and what there roll would be.  
> Second be prepared for some confusion, I will be trying to explain some magic here and that gets confusing.

2 years later

*beep beep beep beep beep beep

Frisk and Asriel woke up to the sound of their alarm ringing.  
"Good morning Azzy"  
"Morning Frisk"  
"Common let's get ready it's the first day of middle school!"

They both changed from their pajamas to their sweaters, and grabbed their stuff. Then went downstairs. They were about to eat when *ding dong, the doorbell rang.

Frisk got up and opened the door, to find Red waiting outside for them, she was dressed in her red cloak, a red shirt, black pants, and some white shoes.

"Hey Frisk, you guys almost ready?" she asked.  
"Yeah we were about to eat wanna join us?"  
"Sure!"

They went into the kitchen and ate, they thanked Toriel and went out, and started walking.

They conversed about Anime for a little while, Red had finnaly convinced Alphys the mew mew 2 was not that bad, and vise versa with mew mew 1 and 3. Until they saw another kid walking a few feet in front of them, he had black hair, black jeans, a red hoodie, and a red and gray bag.

He noticed them, turned around, he had dark brown eyes, and said hey.  
They quickly responded  
"Hey, I'm red"  
"Howdy, Asriel"  
"Frisk, sup"  
"Nice to meet ya, Red, Asriel and Frisk, I'm Daniel, wait I've heard those names before, OH MY GOD! Red the royal gaurd's youngest member, Prince Asriel Dreemurr, and the liberator of the underground, Frisk Dreemurr,"  
"Oh, you flatter us,"  
"I'm not really royalty, not anymore, besides I'm the same as everyone else"  
"Well it only took a little kindness, love, and determination, nothing special."

They talked about where there were going and they were going to the same place so, they walked together, chatting about what classes they were gonna have and what not.

"I'm hoping I can get magic,"  
"but, your human" said Red  
"That doesn't mean I don't have magic," Daniel lifted a small rock up, it glowed silver, a little unsteadily, but he was able to launch it with ease.  
"I'm not as adept as monsters because I don't know how they do it, you guys probably have easier methods, but I have had my levels tested they're pretty high."

When they got to school they were already good friends, they went in and got their schedules.  
"Aright let's see, YES! I got magic 6th period." Daniel said excitedly

"Sweet, so do we" Asriel said after examining the others schedules. They walked over and checked his schedule, "Algebra? Aren't you in 7th grade, like us?" Red asked.  
"Yeah, but I took a test and got in."  
"You also have English and PE with us, right now actually let's go." Frisk stated.

5 hours 25 minutes later

They walked into the room, magic class.  
"GASTER!" yelled Frisk and Asriel when they walked in, Red wasn't suprised her mom's were the gym and science teachers, so another person she knew being teacher didn't suprise her.

"Whoa, that's W.D. Gaster, creator of the core, surviver of the void, and the inventor of the Gaster blaster!" Daniel said, excitedly.

"Oh hello children, ah a human, one with powerful magic too, this should be interesting."  
They took there seats in a little group. The rest came piling in.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Gaster, and I am your," He waved his hand over the board, it said magic teacher.

The class clapped.

"This is going to be an exciting year because we have three powerful humans in this room, I can feel raw power radiating off them, Now there are two types of magic, and a special third, can anyone name them."

Daniel raised his hand.

"Go ahead"  
"The main types of magic are elemental and color, the third one is dependent on the user and can range anywere from rainbows," He gestured to Asriel, "or," he then closed his eyes and spoke without using his lips "unnatural mental capabilities, people can learn to use others types of magic but it will be far harder for them, but sometimes they will have a power as a byproduct of their own" He then spoke alowd "Also a person can have an elemental magic that they are more adept in then any other, mine are actually a balance between light," he started playing with a small ball of light that was slightly unstable, "and shadow," he cast an unstable shadow of the same size.  
"very well put, someones been studying, fun fact mental powers are rare, and those who have it even slightly as a byproduct of there main power, still have trouble with it, another fact a balence of elements means coresponding color magic balence, not only is it rare to have two balenced elemental, but also ones that are oposites, back to special skills, my own skill is," he touched a rubber duck, it was swallowed by shadows, "absorbsion, would anyone else like to show their special talent if they have discovered it yet?"  
Red raised her hand. Gaster nodded.  
She summoned two sentinels, then a gaster blaster, then an arm that looked like Mettaton's.  
"Oh, a rare one, access to magical tech that is not your own, a universal code for summoning any device as long as you know it exists, As some of you may know, you need to own or have access to magic tech to summom it, she bypasses this need, Now who else."  
A girl raised her hand, another human, she had short black hair, Daniel knew her, her name was Crystal.  
"I can see people's souls and auras, I can also look into them and see their desire, like how Daniel's soul is, wait, that can't be right, it's black and white, that's almost impossible," "It's highly unlikely, but still possible," Gaster replied.  
"well it doesn't matter anymore because now," she snapped her fingers, "it's pink," Gaster took out a device and looked at Daniel's soul, sure enough it was pink it lasted for about 1 min, and sure enough it returned to black and white. "also, your desire, Mr. Gaster is....." She put her hand to her mouth, "that's so sad," Daniel closed his eyes for a moment, "oh wow that is" He said finnaly. "let's not say this out loud to keep the mood up." Crystal was finished.  
A boy then raised his hand, a shorter boy, with straw colored hair and freckles, he looked human, but he was a werewolf, and his name was Connor.  
he got out of his seat and flew to the direct center of the room.

"Flight, interesting, an uncommon magic, people can maybe use levitation to keep themselves off the ground for a short time as a byproduct or using color magic, but to achieve actual flight non-genetocally is much more rare. Anybody else?"

A taller boy, with short hair and glasses, his name was Josh.  
He stood up and disappeared, then said, "invisibility."  
That was everyone who wanted to go up.  
"Alright then," Gaster then spent the next few minutes talking about magic and teaching the more inexperienced with magic about how to use it more easily, all the little tricks that made it easier, Gaster was a great teacher and they were experts in no time, then came one of the most eciting lessons ever, "now while we still have a little bit of time, so I will try to teach you teleportation, this is a very complex skill, also a relatively new one, not yet completly spread to the populus, because me and my son created it, but I think you might be able to do it, first remember, you can only teleport places you have see with your own eyes, now all you gotta do is think of an entrance, something that you remember on where to enter your desired area, maybe a doorway, a color or element conected to you would also work, consentrate on it, then walk trough an entrance or exit near you," he started walking through the doorway and he walked out through the mirror, "then you have teleported"  
Daniel was the first to try, he thought of shadows so he walked in the shadow between the windows and appeared behind Gaster.  
"Tied yourself to shadows I see, an elemental entrance, tied to one of your main two, since shadows are plentiful, you can teleport almost anywhere, and since people have shadows, you can teleport to any person you have seen, and at night you can teleport practically anywhere that is in your time zone you have seen, very nice."  
Everyone else tried, Josh used the same thing as Daniel.  
Crystal used water, because her element is all forms of water usually ice, and ended up in a cloud, because she was getting cocky, she actually didn't fall, she shifted the clouds density slightly and rode it down.  
Conner, used the air, because his flight ties him to the air element, one of the most plentiful things on this earth.  
Asriel used white light, because of his rainbow powers, so anything in sunlight he remembered, he could teleport to.  
Frisk and Red used everything they could think of and ended up poping in from mirrors and windows, even the lamp.  
The rest of the class couldn't concentrate and ended up running into mirrors or windows.  
The bell eventually rang and the 3 humans and 3 monsters, walked out of the class together.

The seeds of Friendship have been sown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your gonna ask how the three human kids have magic, sry spoilers can't tell you yet.


	5. Girl Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys are having some girl trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm so sorry, that it took me that long to post the last chp. so to make up for it, I decided to make another short one to make uo for it.

2 months later

Asriel, Frisk, Red, and Daniel became better friends, they made some more friends too, but they weren't part of any group they were all a group of group hoppers, except for Daniel, who hopped by himself and would find himself hanging with the same group as them, he used to spend most time with the group Josh was in, until John decided to make him his enemy. He still spends time with that group just not as much, for some reason he'd been hanging in the group Crystal was in more. Our group of 3 spent there time equally with all the friend groups, sometimes just hanging out together instead of with others. One thing always stayed the same, Frisk and Asriel were almost always together getting closer by the second.  
Asriel's been feeling down lately, thinking about his relationship with Frisk, so he decided to go to Grillby's alone. Little did he know Daniel was actually gonna do the same thing.  
"What are we, are we friends, siblings or-" Asriel's thoughts were cut short, when a familiar figure took the seat next to him.

(Start playing it's raining somewhere else ,the link is a sax cover, https://youtu.be/6xbOdB4Civ0)

"Sup" said Daniel, he was dressed in his jeans, a white shirt, and a leather jacket.  
"Howdy,"  
"What's on your mind" Asriel didn't reply. "Girl trouble?"  
"How did yo-, wait mind reader."  
"No, actually because I've been through this enough to know when someone else is going through it. That and the fact that were preteens with good families why else would we be here,"  
"So, your having the same problem,"  
Daniel closed his eyes, "Yeah, so who's the luck lady who's captured your attention, your majesty?" He asked nonchalantly.  
"Oh, good it's not obvious."  
"Actually it is, I just wanna hear it from your mouth."  
Asriel frowned, "Really? Fine I'll say it, Frisk. Now you have to spill, wait it's Crystal isn't it?"  
"What makes you think that," he looked calm but he started sweating.  
"You've started hanging out with her more, and also she's one of the few peolle you'll ask if they're ok."  
"Alright, you got me, but I know she doesn't feel the same. I know we're just friends and that's all I'm destined to be, just a friend. I've been rejected three times at this point, the first one decided to tell someone to tell me, the second one I took rather well I belive, then they proceeded to talk shit about me behind my back, and the third one, actually that one was kinda funny. At this point I'm not even sure, why I still try and don't just give up on love already. If all the rest don't like me what makes me think this one will be any different."  
"Have you read her mind,"  
"I can't, there are a few people who's minds I can't read, she's one of them, besides she told me about her thoughts on relationships, she doesn't want to be part of one, she even stated that she wants to kill guys that flirt with her, Connor was funny, when he heard this he said, 'wait what!' he basically had one of those Oh shit moments right then and there. So, your turn shoot."  
"I'm not sure where me and Frisk are, I'm not even sure if it's right, I mean we're siblings."  
"Well if the flash TV show, 50 different animes, and Fire Emblem fates think it's ok, and you really do love each other, then you should be fine, I support this, you two are pretty cute together."  
"but, we're best friends, I don't think there could be anything else, or it would ruin what we already have."  
"alot of people end up falling in love with there best friend."  
"Wait a minute, can you not just tell me if she likes me?"  
"No, its not my information to spread, besides it's not as fun,"  
"Is that why you can't read Crystal's mind, it's not as fun?"  
"No, for some reason I litteraly can't read her mind, I can't tell you why, not yet, but I promise some day I will."  
"I just realised, Red doesn't have anyone, That leaves her the lonely 5th wheel apparently."  
"Well she is kinda cute, I'm sure she could find someone," Daniel blushed a little.  
"OH MY GOD DO YOU LIKE HER TOO!" Asriel quietly screamed.  
Daniel Shruged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, all of the rejections Daniel has been through are true, same with his crush on Crystal.  
> Also, yes I have been permitted by the person who this is in real life to share this information.
> 
> Anyway at some point, I will be posting a chp. about what the girls feel, not Crystal though, she never talks about guys, so I can't tell you her side in it, yet, I'm hopping Daniel will tell her soon, or hope she reads this, so it can soon be over for him.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. if you wanna show Daniel a little support then leave it in the comments. he's sure to read them.


	6. Something is going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super short chapter, just to give you guys a little look at some things going on in the background, don't state anything in the comments, if you figure anything out, who these people are or who they are referring to, those are spoilers, for something, bigger, dragged over from the last story, so once again have the decency to not put it in the comments.

"You're getting too attached to them"  
"It's fine nothing is gonna go wrong,"  
"You told one of them things you don't even tell me"  
"well I can't tell you something that is suppose to be kept secret from you. Just get to know them a little, it's kinda fun,"  
"it's not gonna last,"  
"it will, no matter what, I will let it last, that's why I brought you here."  
"let's just hope he hasn't hacked our telepath, or figured out who we are,"

Elsewhere, inside yet outside the universe at the same time.

"Seems like he's not comming, I guess he gave up on this world, but let's wait, just in case."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little visit in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops once again a late chp. how late is this, I don't know, anyway I'm so sorry for making whoever cares about this wait, but after this chp. most of our pieces should be in place, also I'm planning on finnaly doing my friskriel chp next yay

A few weeks later

Life had been going good for Asriel, he had good grades, friends, and dreams. He had no regrets or feelings of doubt, If they started Frisk reassured him. Frisk, she always made him feel better, they started getting even closer if it was possible, yet he still didn't make a move.

It was a peaceful night, Asriel was dreaming peacefully. Everything seemed right with the world, then it all turned black, and he heard a familiar physcotic laugh.

*Elsewhere

Daniel was walking late at night, dressed in a black hoodie and pants.

His thoughts silent.

He walked peacefully for what seemed like an eternity, then he started thinking some.

His life was decent, good friends, decent grades, he was friendzoned by Crystal, but they were still pretty good friends, besides it cleared his mind for only one girl. His life was pretty decent.

He then just stood there for awhile, until he heard a certain physcotic laugh. He teleported away.

*Elsewhere

Red jumped up in bed, she could've sworn she heard laughter.  
"Red!" she stared to scream but a hand covered her mouth, she calmed down when she saw who it was.  
"Daniel, God you almost gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here at," she looked at her clock "1:27 in the morning"  
"That laugh, I'm sure you heard it too, now take your sword and let's go."  
She grabbed her sword and grabbed onto him.  
"Alright let's go." They vanished.

*Back to goat boy

Asriel Fumbled for his phone and was about to hit call, when he heard a voice behind him.  
"Az"  
"Holy shit! Oh Daniel it's you, thank God I- wait Frisk's room now!"  
They all stepped out of the room and walked into the room next to it.  
Frisk was shaking, tossing, turning, mumbling.  
"Daniel, go in and see if there's another presence in her mind."  
"Yep, Female, your age."  
"See if you can go in and do something! Red keep your sword drawn, we might need it!"  
They both complied, Daniel sat down and closed his eyes, Red kept her sword up, while Asriel grabbed Frisk's hand.

*inside Frisk's mind

*step step step

She heard steady steps in the nearly empty black void, she tensed, while Frisk tried cheering from her spot, glued to the floor unable to move or fight back, she was taking control of her.

"Someone else in this mind, huh, do you really think, whoever you are, that you ca-" the girls voice stopped.  
The figure became more visible  
"No, you can't be here, you haven't been in this realm-"  
"Since last reset, and you haven't been here since the erasal of existence, so, Chara, how are you here?"  
"Well, Dazon, when you reset, something decided to bring me back. So what are you doing in Frisk's mind, doing in this dimension."  
"What I want, and right now, I want to get rid of you."  
*Dazon's eyes glew white and black  
"I could erase you from existence right now if I wanted, but where's the fun in that?"  
*Twin blades apearently in his hands, one white, one black.

He rushed at her, she drew her knife, too late, he shifted his stance, and kicked her hard. She was forced back, she sent red waves at him. He teleported in front of all of them, then away, right before they hit him, just to show off.  
He snapped his fingers, 30 Gaster blasters, all glowing silver eyes. They got ready and she vanished.

Dazon's figure faded and out came Daniel. He snapped his fingers and Frisk was free, he closed his eyes, then opened them.  
"How long was I in there?" He asked as he got up  
"3 minutes." Red replied.  
Just then Frisk shot up!  
"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!"  
Red pointed her sword at her, Daniel and Asriel motioned her to put it down.  
"Yeah how did you defeat Chara?" asked an intrigued Asriel  
"I just used my mystic mental abilities and scared her out, by learning what her greatest fear was, and becoming it" Daniel replied  
"but who was that?" Frisk asked.  
"I will only say this, because what Chara knows is a bit, it's pretty confusing stuff, Dazon. I also learned something big is coming, I'll tell you guys about it tommorow, but get alot of rest your gonna need it. Red need a lift?"  
she nodded, he extended his hand and she took it, then they were gone.  
"Hey, Azzy?"  
"Yeah, what's up, Frisk?"  
"Can we sleep together tonight?"  
His face turned a dim shade of red, visible trough his fur, but not through the dark.  
"W-what, why?" He said rather calmly.  
"That name, I remember that name, he was the one that saved the underground, or at least the first time."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I was his vessel, I carried out most of his actions, I only helped a little."  
"So, all of it, you saving me, the soul, it was him, not you."  
"NO, no, that part was me, you see, after we had freed the Underground, he wanted to try something, he told me nobody would remember it, that he wouldn't let anything keep the happy ending away if he did this, so I let him reset, then he started, he started a complete genocide of monster kind. he slaughtered everyone, until one person stood in our way, Sans, he fought, endlessly, killing us more times than we could count, we lost track after 70, and when we finnaly killed him, we went on, then we met Chara, I was scared. She asked if we were going to erase the world or not, before we responded the world went blank, and I woke up back in the flowers, he told me he was gonna leave. Then you remember that he came back, then something happened and he reset. I kinda miss the guy, he was fun for what I remember of him, all memories including him are clouded."  
"Yeah It is cloudy, but, he was a good friend and teacher, he kinda reminds me of-" They stared at each other.  
"No, he wouldn't lie to us, he's just as normal as you and me he can't."  
"Yeah your right, now come on, let's go and sleep, remember, 'something big.'"  
"Yeah, something big." Frisk got up and followed Asriel into his room. They both got into the bed.  
"Night Frisk"  
"Night Azzy"

elsewhere

"He's preparing, we should be too"  
"relax, we have a few months before he has enough power, besides we are ready, they're not, but they will be."

Elsewhere, A being sits between existence and non existence drawing energy, charging, before he is finnaly ready.

Elsewhere, once again.

"don't worry guys, I'm already here"  
*You see a silouete turn and notice you, they then put a finger to their lips  
"don't tell them who I am, that's a spoiler, besides it's not as fun"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once aging always sorry if these are late, but oh well. I hope people are still enjoying and if you wanna post theories down in the comments go ahead, just know that whatever I reply isn't going to confirm anything, but just because I say something isn't true doesn't mean it's not true, for all you whovians out there 
> 
> rule 1: the doctor lies, and so do I


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friskriel filler, kinda?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it took me so long to post last chp. I decided to make this next one as fast as I could, but be warned it might not be perfect, I'm actually gonna have a friend proofread this just in case after, since I can't send this directly anyway new character yay, I don't know why, but some people actually want to be put in this story, so yeah I kinda added in a random character, there actually quite useful, espicially with what they are currently doing.

Asriel woke up and yawned, he had his arms wrapped around something, he looked down and his face turned red, Frisk was sleeping peacefully in his arms, he thought of holding her closer, maybe of giving her a kiss. He dispelled the thought.

"What am I thinking, she's my sister, well I should wake her up at least." He thought.  
"Hey, sleepy head,"  
She stired and looked up drowsily at him  
"Goodmorning sunshine"  
She stared for a minute, then realisation hit and she turned red. She shot upright.  
"H-Hey Azzy, um uh, wanna get up?" she asked not knowing what else to do.  
"sure why not."  
They got up and Frisk went into the bathroom to get dressed.

They went downstairs and ate breakfast, then went to the door, usually someone was there on weekends, with something to do, but today, nobody was there.  
"huh nobody's here, so Azzy what should we do?"  
"Well, Daniel said there was something big so we should-" He was cut off when he heard a buzz, he pulled out his phone, "never mind he says he needs a day, then he's gonna tell us, I don't know why."  
"So, again what do you think we should do with our freeday?"  
"I'm down with whatever your up for."  
"How bout, we first go to the mall and figure out what to do from there?"  
"sounds good."  
They went to the living room to tell Sans.  
"Hey dad?"  
"yeah sup kid?" Sans was reading what seemed to be a joke book, but it was also a quantum physics book, or was it a joke book full of jokes on quantum physics?  
"Can we go spend the day out,"  
"sure, just don't get too, Frisk-y" They all had a good chuckle

At the mall, the two wandered around the stores, found a few things, and just hung out in general, they were just walking when Frisk started thinking.  
"His horns are growing, he's growing to be quite the hot boss monster" She subconsciously griped his arm. She didn't realise what she had just thought until a few moments later, "wait did I just think he was hot, what's wrong with me he's my brother, I mean he's cute but, oh what's wrong with me, her face was turning red as they continued walking.

Asriel looked over at Frisk, he wanted to tell her how he felt, but that would be wierd.  
"She's my sister, she can't possibly feel the same way, does she, I should at least tell her, maybe not today bit tell her at some point."  
They continued walking until they heard somebody say "awwww" They looked and found their arms linked, they both let go and looked away from each other both a bright shade of pink.

"hahahahahahahahahahahahah" Daniel was laughing at the embarrassment he had just caused the two.  
"Daniel should we really be spying on them,"  
"Relax he's not causing them any harm, we're just watching to see how this plays out, cameras at the ready" said a girl, she was another monster in their magic class, who they had recently become friends with, she was part cat, she looked mainly human, but had cat ears and a tail, her name was (Redacted). Suprisingly she was Red's Friend more than the rest of them, it's strange because Red's part dog, or raised by them so she has doglike tendancies.  
"Yeah, your right I'm just kinda bored here." Red replied  
"Don't worry, I'll tell you when things get interesting." Daniel stated. 

"So uh wanna grab lunch?" Asriel asked turning to face frisk.  
"Sure, should we look in the food court or find somewhere else?"  
"I say we find somewhere else, food court is pretty noisy."  
"Yeah, oh how bout Grillby's or MTT resort?"  
"Grillby's sounds good, MTT resort is a little too formal."  
"ok then let's go" Frisk grabbed Asriel and they vanished.

"They're gone" Daniel stated.  
"Where we're they when they disappeared?" Red asked.  
Daniel stood up and walked over to where they were, the girls followed. Red sniffed the air then closed her eyes.  
"They went to Grillby's," Red stated. (Some Animal based monsters, mainly dog based one, have a tracking skill, when concentrating and using a certain spell, they can find practically anyone if they're within 7 miles)  
"Common let's go" the others grabbed Red and vanished.

"So, how's life been" Frisk asked Asriel, everyday she would ask him, always making sure he was ok.  
Asriel was staring at the beauty of the rest of the city, thinking of Frisk, with a big goofy grin on his face. "Everything's wonderful."  
He didn't look at her, he just continued to stare out.  
"Why do you that goofy grin on your face?"  
He turned around, showing the grin, "What grin?"  
"That grin, you have, right there?"  
Asriel shook his head and went back to his staring  
"Oh my god, you have a crush don't you?"  
This got Asriel's full attention "W-what?"  
"You do, who is she"  
Asriel started mummuring incoherent words and started looking around.  
"Oh common you can tell me."  
Asriel finnaly stood still and was able to say something, "fine, I'll tell you, later"  
"but-"  
"There are people here, some of our friends could be spying on us at any moment, so later ok?"  
"fine" Frisk went ahead and ate some of her food thinking. "God, why do I feel, angry and sad, I should be happy for him, he's my brother. Am I jealous? I mean, it would be nice to have him closer, then we are. Oh my god I am jealous."

"She caught him!" (Redacted) stated (she had abnormally good hearing due to her cat ears)  
"What, hold on," Daniel raised his hand to his head, and closed his eyes, "there we should be able to hear what you hear" His lips didn't move.  
The Three listened intently until.  
"He's onto us!" Red warned.  
Daniel closed his eyes once more, "no, he's just using it as a stall tactic."  
"well, he said he's gonna tell her later so I guess we'll have to wait" (Redacted) said.  
Daniel looked at the time, then looked out to the sky. "Wow sunset, is getting close, and Asriel has a plan, come on I know where he's going to go next, we gotta go now because we're gonna have to walk part way,." the others grabbed onto Daniel and they left there.

"Oh God I have to tell her," Asriel thought while looking outside, "The sunset is soon, a sunset confession, sounds cliché, but it'll work I guess, and I know the perfect spot to watch a sunset."  
Asriel waited for Frisk to finish her food. "Alright, I got something to show you, come on." She nodded her head and grabbed on, they were teleported to a beautiful clearing near a Cliffside almost perfectly overlooking where the sun would set in a few moments. Frisk stared in awe at its beauty, she was speachless.  
"beautiful isn't it, I found this place a couple days ago, I had the same reaction as you" Asriel said walking up to her and taking a seat on the grass  
"It's amazing" Frisk said as, she sat next to him mouth agape at the sight. They stayed like that for a while until the sun started setting.  
"So Azzy, you said you were gonna tell me."  
"Oh yeah," Asriel took Frisk's hand took a deep breath and uttered four words she never expected to hear, "Frisk, I love you" Frisk just stared in shock at him, not knowing what to do or say next. Asriel waited for a response and when he didn't get one, he started to turn away sadly, until he was abruptly turned aroud and found Frisk's lips on his. He just sat there wide eyed for a few seconds, until he finnaly started kissing back. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity until they gently parted.  
They both stared at each other blushing.  
"Well, uh, it's getting dark, we should probably head home now" Frisk said.  
"Yeah your right, but that was uh great" Asriel replied  
"Yeah, but let's keep this a secret from everyone else for awhile"  
"yeah I'm not sure how they'd react to their kids being romantically involved with each other." They chuckled and teleported away. 

meanwhile  
"Aw there so cute sitting there" (Redacted) stated.  
"Wait, she's about to ask something." Daniel said, sure enough Frisk asked who Asriel 's crush was.  
"He's taking her hand, oh my god he's gonna confess!" Red was excited.  
Asriel did it and Frisk did nothing.  
"Is that really how this en-" (Redacted) was cut off  
"Wait, get your phones out"  
Frisk kissed him back and Daniel started taking pictures, the others followed suit.  
"OTP!!!!" Daniel and Red silently screamed.  
Red laughed, "My mother and I have tought you well young padawan." They both laughed  
"Welp, I got what I came here for, see you guys at school." With that (Redacted) vanished.  
"Well I have to deal with something, I'll tell you tommorow, I'll see you then." Daniel vanished, and then Red decided to vanish too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry if there's mistakes, and also if it was kinda cliché, I know, but I hope you enjoyed and schools almost out so, hopefully, I'll be able to post more frequently also, Sans fight is hell 111 deaths and still not there yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel vs. Asriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, another really long time to update, oh well, anyway, it's now summer, so I should have more time to write.

*Knock Knock  
Frisk and Asriel were already up and eating breakfast, when they heard a knock at the door. They went over and opened it. Daniel and Red, Daniel dressed in a black coat (the kind anime hero's wear) and a dragon necklace, and Red dressed in her old armor. Both of them had funny grins on their faces.

"Soooooo?" Red asked,  
"How are you two lovebirds doing?" Daniel finished.

Asriel and Frisk went red. Daniel and Red laughed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Asriel stuttered.  
"I think you do" Red said in a singsong tone.  
"E-even if we did how would you know?" Frisk asked scepticaly  
"I may or may not have stayed away from your house, on purpose, and then followed you around, with Red and (Redacted), and then saw and heard the whole thing, including your thoughts," They blushed harder. "but your thoughts were boring you're both too innocent." Daniel replied.  
"So you saw us-?" Asriel was cut off by Red who knew what he was gonna ask.  
"Yep, we even got pictures, he he he he he" she laughed deviously.

After 10 more seconds of Asriel and Frisk being as red as Red's cloak, Daniel finnaly broke the silence.

"Now to why we're here, something big remember, turns out there is an interdimensional being, born from negative emotions, practically a god, L senses he'll be here soon, he probably wants to drown the world in darkness or whatever, no biggie."  
"WHAT! HOW ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS!?!?" Asriel was panicking.  
"Because we are gonna beat him"  
"What chance do we have to beat a god?!" Asriel asked.  
"This is coming from the god of hyperdeath himself. Not only are you the most capable of beating him, you trained with the guy who can"  
"How did you know about that?" "mind magic remember" he said in his head " well then, you'll also know it took 6 human souls and a thousand monster souls. Also, I trained with someone?"  
"Dazon, That's the name I'm sensing in your head, he trained you, it may be fuzzy, but I should be able to help you with that." Daniel then closed his eyes. "try to think where you can't think." Asriel saw them, the fuzzy memories, "Now blow the clouds away,"  
"This sounds stupid,"  
"Just do it dreemurr."  
He blew at nothing, and with that he started remembering.  
"I REMEMBER! He taught me and Frisk something useful, it was called soul power tap, where you would share the energy of whatever souls were around you, living or not, and it would increase whatever power you had."  
"Did he teach you anything else?"  
"lets see, he taught me a few tricks, some defense techniques, oh, there's a few really useful ones, we got some better techniques for summoning, magical enhancement, oh and some weapons training."

Daniel opened his eyes, "All that is really useful,"  
"but how are you all gonna learn them? I don't think I can teach that well." Asriel stated  
"Well Frisk already learned them at the same time you did, and my mind magic let's me learn whatever instantly, I can a use it on Red too, it's really useful for learning stuff that you're being taught, and it's how I mastered my abilities, even if I was a noob a few seconds before. The day we met I was able to use it, probably by being in such close proximity of other magic users, and learned what you knew, then I learned all that Gaster knew, I thought it would be useful and that's why I gave you guys an extra day before I told you the world might end." Daniel explained.  
"Why didn't you share this with us earlier?" Frisk asked  
"because it's not as fun." those words were beginning to become his catchphrase. "but there's always room for improvement, let's do some battle training, grab your armor if you can find any."  
Frisk and Asriel went upstairs, both grabbing their heart lockets, (the same ones that used to belong to Asriel and Chara) then came downstairs.  
"Alright grab on." the others grabbed Daniel and they all vanished. 

Elsewhere

"This place should be good, saw this place from over there" He pointed at a mountain, miles away. They stood in a desert "now" Daniel held out both hands and the ground raised beneath them, their surroundings shifted, they were on a huge flat pillar 10 feet off the ground.  
"WHOA! How long have you been practicing that?" Red asked him.  
"I might have been planing to try battles for a month so I've had that stored, It's just a raise spell mixed with a harden spell"  
"How powerful are you? For a pure human that's a lot of magic potential." Frisk asked.  
"Well that's what we're here to test, alright, who wants to take a cracked at me first." Daniel asked.

Asriel stepped forward. "Let's see if you can handle the god of hyperdeath." He said smugly.

They all snickered at him.

"Let's see if you can handle the guy who knows whatever anyone else he's come across knows. Here I'll make it easy, won't read your mind to predict you attacks, it's not as fun." Asriel growled "Count down guys."

Frisk and Red stared counting down.  
"3, 2, 1, GO!"  
Asriel raised his hand up drawing energy from around him. There was a flash and he was wearing a delta robe, black streaks on his face. "Who knew so many souls are just floating around, so many kind ones willing to lend their energy."  
Daniel smiled, he closed both eyes, and opened his left, it blazed black, and his right arm started radiating a dark aura, he materialized a black sword, and raised it drawn in front of him, like Red's battle stance.  
Asriel sent in a wave of stars, each exploding into many before impact, Daniel opened his right eye, it glowed white, he raised his left hand, which was giving off a white arua, and he was protected by a glowing curved white wall.  
Daniel's blade morphed to a black bow, he drew it back and fired a white arrow, which scattered mid flight, Asriel just raised his hand and was protected by a rainbow shield, the arrows burst into a harsh white light blinding the others, when it cleared Daniel was gone, Asriel heard a rustle, and dodged, just in time, spun around, and slashed at Daniel, with his own materializing weapon, he vanished and was back to his original point.  
"let's try something, hope I can pull this off," Daniel put his hands to his sides, his shadow grew behind him, he took a step back and let himself be engulfed, and then the shadow spread and engulfed the whole area. Asriel covered himself with a rainbow bubble, and when the shadow engulfed it, it imeaditly broke and receded, Daniel stepped out disily, Asriel went forward to strike, but Daniel teleported behind him so that he charged at nothing, he motioned his right hand to the ground and went into his pocket with his left, he pulled out a small piece of glass and threw it into the air  
"I CALL UPON MY REFLECTION AND MY SHADOW"  
Two more Daniel's appeared, one dressed in all white, coat, shirt, pants, and a necklace with a yang symbol with dragon on it.  
The other, dressed in all black, with a yin symbol necklace, which had a dragon on it.  
The Daniel's closed their eyes, then they all opened at different times  
"L you ready?" said the one dressed in black, their voice was more feminine.  
"Of course D, Daniel you?" asked L, the one in white.  
"3, 2, 1 let's go!" Daniel vanished.  
Asriel Jumped high, trying to dodge Daniel, but when he looked down, he was smiling up at him. Daniel's eyes started glowing silver, he vanished and Asriel saw a flurry of poles shooting up from the ground, Asriel vanished and appeared back on the ground, all three surrounding him, D charged with a knife and a small pistol, they slashed it upward, then shot off 2 rounds, Asriel doge the slash, but got hit by the shot, what suprised him is that it dealt a good deal of damage. Then L came in, welding a blade tipped bow, he shot, then D slashed, D dodged an incoming Chaos Sabre, then L came in spinning the bow, using its blades to deal damage, he landed a few small hits dealing minimal damage, Asriel blocked the last few with a rainbow wall, when the attacks stopped he brought it down, as soon as it started, Daniel rushed, black and white blades in hand, Asriel barely reacted fast enough and found the blades inches from his face, stopped by his own, he pushed Daniel away, Blade held diagonal in front of him, then it disappeared and he was firing a Chaos buster, last moment Daniel ducked avoiding the attack by the smallest ammout. Daniel snapped his fingers and the clones disappeared, his blades vanished and behind Daniel a giant device in the shape of a Dragon's head, he jumped on top of it, and pointed his left hand toward Asriel, and it fired a beam of plasma, Asriel dodged a little to late, and took on half the blast, Daniel fell off and started leaning against a pole he'd formed.  
"whoo, I did not expect Gaster blasters to be so draining, plus using clones right before does not help your chances."  
Asriel floated forward, blade extended, 10,000 more behind him. "You did pretty good, but you-"  
"10,9,8,7-"  
"why are you counting down?"  
"I read your mind up to the second before go, you must've forgot and lost track, 2-1."  
There was a bright light and Asriel fell to the floor normal, it was then Daniel formed a new sword and pointed it at him, he was slouched over, and still gripping to the pole.  
"You forgot that there's not enough souls out here in the middle of nowhere, *huff* and thus lost the power when you put your power to the limit, *puff* 10,000 swords is a little overkill, *huff* but that was close, *puff* if I'd gotten hit once, *huff* I'd have been worn out a lot sooner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, like always, I'm super sorry for taking so long, but I had alot of fun writing this chapter, now tell me in the comments if you predicted who would win, if you did, you'll get a little prize.
> 
> and No lying plz


	10. Live Fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see some fussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, happy 4th guys, enjoy this chp. (because it's one of the last)

The rest of that weekend the kids spent their time practicing and training. They all had their own strengths, Asriel had his godlike strength on his side, Daniel had his unique skills and high speed and strength, Frisk had her determination, making her magic more powerful, and her speed, she was the fastest, Daniel behind by 0.09 seconds, and Red who had her weapon expertise and mentionable speed. All of them were fast, but Asriel preferred to tank hits.

They weren't close to standing a chane, but they were getting there.

Somewhere

"They need to know"  
"If they know he knows, I need to keep it secret"  
"but what if he comes"  
"He won't, not yet, but soon, and then, I'll be ready for him."

Next week

During training Daniel started using his Gaster blasters (he basically learned how to make them and did, that's how he has them) and his clones more frequently, so he could get used to the ammout of power they took and have it become easier to use them. In fact he actually was able to shrink them and kept them around pretty much everywhere, slowly draining his power, but everytime it would grow stringer, and less depleting, soon power limits were no longer a problem. Asriel, was learning how to absorb and keep a souls power, he found a way to absorb little bits of their power, making him stronger and putting the souls through less work. Frisk was learning more about how to use her Determination, to go on longer. Red was training with summoning other people's tech, mainly the Gaster blaster, witch is one of the strongest, and most advanced pieces of magical tech created.

"Asriel is getting better, he might stand a slim chance, Daniel can be used as a distraction for his speed and reaction, I may be faster than him but he reacts quicker, Red has her training with almost any weapon, but I don't have anything useful except a will to keep going, I don't know how were gonna win against a god, with a temporary god, a speed freak, a weapons expert, and a determined human." Frisk said one day.  
"You're right you could be more useful," Daniel stated  
"Hey!" Asriel tried to defend her.  
"because, there is something you can do that we can't." He ignored Asriel and continued.  
"Wait she can?" Red asked.  
"Yep, you might be able to use a technique called live fusion." Daniel said.  
"Why can't you guys?" Frisk wasn't sure why she alone was to do it.  
"I already have partners, and I wouldn't be willing to share control of my body, Asriel and Red can't do it because they're monsters, you have that amount of cooperation, and enough physical matter to house multiple monster souls with your own." Daniel said  
Frisk was puzzuled.  
"to fuse it requires multiple souls to combine while still alive, a monster can't handle that much soul power, because their bodies are more magical, you have enough physical matter to handle these souls." Daniel explained.  
"One, how do you know this, and two, who am I going to fuse with."  
"same answer for both, the Gasters ."

Daniel imeaditly explained how powerful they were, and with a small genetic conection, it would be easier to fuse. So they decided that tonight they would tell the Gasters of what's coming.

*later

"Hey dad"  
"heya kido, what's up?" Sans asked Frisk.  
"Me and my friends need you, uncle pap, and grandpa, to help with something, could you help"  
"sure, what is it you need help with?"  
"I'll tell you guys later, just, tell them and meet me when you can."  
"alright frisk"  
"Thanks dad"

*Elsewhere  
D and L are just chilling in mini form upstairs.  
"ugh, I'm bored, when is he gonna pick us up?" D asked  
"he'll be here just be patient, probably a few more minutes, I bet 10 mins."  
"I hope 3."   
"There's a chance for that"  
"speaking of chances, and 3, did you know about every one in three people are gay."  
"well I'm not gay."  
"and neither am I"  
They turn their heads to you, are the possibly aware of the fourth wall. After about a minute Daniel comes in.  
"Come on, let's go you two."  
"What were you up to?" D asked him  
"You'll see." was his reply

Frisk and Asriel are hanging in their room, waiting. Then Daniel popped up, D and L on his shoulders.

"Hey guys" He greeted  
"yo" They replied in unison  
"You ready?" He asked them  
They nodded.

They exited the room and headed downstairs, there was a knock on the door, it was Red.  
"You asked them?" Red asked Frisk  
She nodded. Just then the Gaster's teleported into the living room.  
"I hear you need our help." Gaster said  
The kids nodded.  
"so what do you kids need?" Sans asked them.  
"I'll show you" Daniel closed his eyes and flashed them the information they needed. Sans eye sockets when blank, Gaster looked shocked, Papyrus looked confused.  
"How do you know all this," Gaster asked him  
"I learned this information, when Chara, paid frisk a visit." Daniel said, Sans left eye glowed cyan.  
"what was that demon doing here?" He asked slightly angry.  
"I don't know."  
"WAIT SO WHY IS THIS, THING, BENT ON DESTROYING OUR UNIVERSE?" Papyrus asked.  
"I'm not sure" Daniel admitted. "What I do know is we can't let him."  
"So, what do you need our help for." Gaster asked.  
Daniel closed his eyes. Gaster, saw his plan.  
"How do you know that technique, live fusion is a technique only know to some of the oldest of monsters, like me." Gaster seemed to realise something. "You're clever. Well come on, show them what they need to know about it."

Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus, all gained knowledge of live fusion. "Now let's test this out." Gaster smiled.

Back at the training grounds the skeletons stood behind the human. The skeletons took each other's hands, Sans on the left, Gaster in the middle, and Papyrus on the right. Then Frisk grasped hands with Sans and Papyrus, there was a brilliant flash of light, and Frisk stood there, taller, wearing Gaster's coat, and Papyrus' scarf, and her left eye glowing blue.  
"can you hear us kid?" Sans asked in her head.  
"yes" she thought.

"whoa, let me check your guys stats." Daniel was in awe  
family fusion  
Atk:66675  
Def:66669  
(This is based off of code Atk and Def, Frisk in the code has 0, Papyrus has Atk: 8 and Def: 2, while Sans has his 1)  
"WHOA! how much health do you guys have?" Daniel was shocked at how much they had.  
"667,367" Frisk said, her voice echoed, with the three others.  
"Whoa, wanna do a test fight?" Daniel asked.  
Frisk nodded.  
"let's start off, attack me, fast as you can, limit it's strength though, my health is only 20."  
Frisk summoned a few bones, and fired. Daniel narrowly dodged the first two, and was grazed by a third. Asriel and Red were amazed at how he still dodged them, to them, when they blinked, the bones went from floating to in the ground.  
"Holy" said L from the sidelines  
"Shit" said D from beside him.  
"That is fast" said Daniel  
"How are still able to dodge that." Frisk said, Gaster's voice more dominant.  
"my mind is speed up, so to me instead of seeing an instant bone in the ground, I saw a bullet, with my speed I can dodge a bullet narrowly, with my mind sped up I can do it with ease, but with something as fast as this, I can only dodge with both just barely." Daniel explained. "Relax, Not even Asriel could match this speed, I can do things nobody compares to with my mind, this feat, is impressive."  
"does your mind have no limit?" Frisk asked, this time Sans voice the most noticeable.  
"as far as I know, not really" Daniel replied.  
"Do you have ANY weakness?" Gaster's voice dominant once more.  
"I die as easily as any other person, it's just really hard to hit me, kinda like sans, or frisk."  
"point taken" Frisk said, all voices equal.  
"now, test out some attacks" Frisk aimed at him "Whoa! not at me, the air!"  
Frisk focused on the air, four Gaster blasters formed, each shot a different beam color, one light blue, one purple, one, orange, and one red, then the beams exploded into bones that shot in all directions, then planted themselves into the ground, and each formed a into a new Gaster blaster.  
Everyone stared in awe at the attack, it was massive the chance of dodging it all was nigh impossible, it was amazing and impressive.  
"I think we're ready."

somewhere

"shit,"  
"what?!?!"  
"He's comming"  
"I thought we had more time?!"  
"He found a way to get more power."  
"I'm not ready, I need to charge."  
"That's fine I can handle it, I just need you at the end."  
"Alright, just keep him busy."

"Oh, hello, didn't realise you were listening, the end begins, soon, I'll see ya then"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JK, this isn't the last you'll see of us, soon, after this ends i'll be starting an ask Dazon and Friends, so if you wanna see more shenanigans from us, then check it out when I say it's up.


	11. The "Demon" Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "Demon" Child is more human than we thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud to say, I have a second chp. to update today, I litteraly wrote this right after, it's short, but it's here to provide some insight on my Chara.

She dissapared, she was relaying information to her "employer".  
"What happened, why have you come back, why is the only threat to me in this universe not captured, why do you not have Asriel."  
"He, was there, he protected her, I couldn't posses her, and take him,"  
"he?"   
"Dazon"  
"H-he is not here, I must see for myself" DaZoN summoned a globe. He looked through it. "It was an illusion, the boy played a trick on you."  
"should I go back"  
"no, this boy has enough power to cause an illusion of that power, he probably placed protection on his friend, go for now, I'll summon you when I need you"

Chara nodded and went elsewhere. 

She spent her time watching them, watching her best friend. She reached for her necklace, she pulled it out and looked at it, Best Friends, it read, and she smiled. Truth of the matter was, she was only doing this, carrying out this evil's errands, so she could take him out of this world before it was destroyed, she wanted to save him, she loved him then, and she still did.

Then there was a day, Asriel and Frisk spent the whole day together, nobody else just them. They went to the mall, had luch, and then he took her to a place with a beautiful view of the sunset. "Asriel always did love the beautiful things." Chara said to herself, nobody could hear her, she was just a ghost, completly invisible and unhearable. Then she heard something, "Frisk, I love you" Chara felt her heart break a little, and then they kissed. Chara turned away, a tear fell down her cheek.

She went back, back to the place that was once her home in the underground, she found her room, and then sat and cried. She just cried, she loved him, and he seems to have forgot about her. she grabbed her necklace, and made to pull it off, but then she looked at it, and dropped it back. So, she just continued her crying. 

She went back to watching them, bitterly, she watched them train, until she was called.

"What is it?" she asked coldly.  
"It's time."  
She nodded, and stood ready.  
"Then let us bring about the end" she said.


	12. Update once more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so yeah....

so yeah I'm sorry for not posting this past fucking month, I'm currently out of the house in Nebraska visiting some family, but I have news, I'm, ... nowhere near done, and I've decided to split my finale into five parts, but all are still gonna be uploaded at the same time, but good news I'm finnaly working on it and since I'm still not gonna be done for another fucking month like the little fucker I am I'm gonna give you not one, but two previews, first is a list of songs, each of the finale's chapters is a fight each one coresponding to a song so the songs in order are Karma by the great anansi, Asrielovania by jimmythebassist (that's probably not spelled right) Megalotrousle by SharaX, Mad Dummy remix by electromudkip, Megalo strike back remix by Nyx the shield Finale dual mix by iwannabethecollector (I'm pretty sure that's right).

Second preview is part of the first chp. of this finale it might go through some changes: They were all walking home, having fun, talking joking, the seemed at peace, even if the end might come, they were happy now, except for Daniel he stayed quiet.  
"Hey what's wrong?" Red noticed and fell back to see if she could help him.  
"I don't know, something feels off, like something bad is about to happen."  
"well it is,"  
"How can you guys stay so cheerful? This thing is coming, any moment now."  
"That's because we belive in ourselves, we're all determined (ayy) to stop this thing, and we belive we can do it."  
"It's not me I'm worried about, it's everyone else."  
"Then you just gotta help them out."  
"Yeah, do what you can." D climbed onto his shoulder.  
"and if someone needs help, and your busy" L climbed onto the opposite shoulder.  
"Then I can count on you guys to help them." He smiled at his shadow and reflection.  
"We've got this, alright?" Red asked.  
"Alright, I trust you guys."

 

that's all I have that I can show you but I do have about 30% of the first chp done so see you whoever is reading a.s.a.p


	13. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

Ok so I haven't been writing at all, but I have school starting up, and I'm really not in the mood to write (I'll write as soon as I am) but I do have something to make up for it http://darkdazon.tumblr.com/post/149255034292/so-if-anybody-has-read-my-fan-fiction-they-will there a weapon, and I'm proud of it, I might post more weapons not sure, but again I'm sorry, I just don't feel like writing, but again, I'll start as soon as I start feeling like it


	14. Update once more, again

hey guys, I'm supper sorry the update is taking so long, I'm not giving up on the story or the UT fandom, far from it, I'm just been doing other things, and been more drawing, so if I were to take a month or two to improve my drawing enough, would you guys be willing to wait for the update to be instead of piece of writing, a comic? comment if you want me to write it or draw it, also I think the main thing turning me off from doing the writing is trying to make it considers with music, so I'm stopping that idea if you guys want me to write it.


	15. Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little glimpse of what started it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, how long has it been wow almost 4 months whoops, I'm really sorry for that, I'm super caught up with school, but trust me I've not given up on this yet, now enjoy the story of my geno run.

Papyrus do you want anything...?" The skeleton's last words echoed through the room.  
Frisk shook, shaken but what had been done with her hands.  
"That took too long, it'll all be over soon, ok Frisk?" Dazon said.

In his mind D and L spoke.

"I don't like doing this" L said  
"He took wayyyyy to long to kill" D said.  
"either way it's almost over, wonder what's left." Dazon thought to his two sides

They walked forward, they had their frying pan in hand.  
They exited the hall, and were faced by the king, who was then betrayed by the prince, who they destroyed with no effort. Then there was a girl, dressed in green and yellow, she was the last one the adopted princess.  
"Greetings, I am Dazon,"  
Frisk looked at her intrigued, her eyes a deep gray, she wasn't looking.  
"that's not your name." were the words that came out of Frisk's mouth.  
"I hated my name, so I adopted the name of that which resides within me." Dazon stated.  
"I've been in this head for the longest time, what is in your head?" Frisk's words came out in a different voice.  
"You should know," She said, a shadow stepped out from behind her, "you created me." She and the shadow said in unison.

Act>Check>???> DaZoN, your fault, you named them, and they "helped" This child, like you did with yours.

"What do you want?" Frisk's mouth moved.  
"For you to come out and fight me, so I can destroy you." The shadow said.  
"You want a fight? Fine." Frisk's mouth moved one last time, before a figure appeared in front of her. There he stood still as could be, but his eyes seemed cold.  
Suddenly He screamed "RESET!" Frisk followed, and for a moment, everything ceased. Reality was no more, then, Frisk woke up in the flower patch. 

"Told you I'd fix everything"  
"will anyone remember"  
"no, only the ones that were there, not even Sans or Flowey will remember that timeline... welp, I should leave you alone now."  
"What?"   
"I've controlled you long enough, forced you to do what you didn't want to, I think it's time you controlled your own fate, welp, I'll be watching"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I've not given this story up yet, and I will finish it I promise, just again, practicing art so I could maybe give this ending something way grander than the text (but I might just do it anyway so you guys can wait less) and if I don't complete this story, assume I'm dead!


	16. soon

The room was white, it was bright and hard to see, yet the two figures were dark, black. They had no distinguishing features, they were just black silhoutes on a white canvas.

"I think it's time I go back and properly end things." the male figure spoke looking upward, reminicing.

"It's been years, why would you want to go back...?" the female figure questioned.

"just for old times sake, plus Sam want's to read it" he said. "so how about it, how about we finally end it."

**Author's Note:**

> again sorry if it was short , it's hard to add new details to a rewrite of a chapter, but I promise when I shift the story and add in more characters,
> 
> Again tell me if I can add red please.
> 
> then the story will definitely get better I hope.


End file.
